


Wish You All the Best

by snowynight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fantasy, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Sargon finds that he needs a wish for himself when his most loyal patron says farewell to him.





	Wish You All the Best

Sargon frowned when Avener entered his shop. _Why does Avener keep buying wishes? Doesn't he know their price? Why do I care?_ "Stop bothering me with your stupid wishes. Get a life."

Avener’s smile unsettled him. “I come to say goodbye. I’ll get a life the next new moon.”

Sargon felt like being punched. "What?"

"I’ve settled my unfinished business, thanks to you. I won’t bother you anymore.”

 _No more Avener._ The world suddenly darkened. "You must stay, because you promised me your shadow, but haven’t specified the duration.” _You belong to me. Stay, stay._

Avner’s eyes brightened. "All right."


End file.
